The New Guy with the Suite Life
by SpySkater
Summary: There's a new employee at the Tipton Hotel. But he has a little secret that will soon come out. 4 those of u who have read I've changed his name.
1. Hanging Out

Travis was new to the Tipton hotel. He was a sixteen year-old, tall, and handsome orphan. He had spiked blonde hair and his brown eyes glinted in a certain light. He was a person of musical talents. He was starting as a candy counter guy in the hotel. He'd also be living there for quite some time.

Travis ran into the hotel at great speed. He was stopped by Mr. Moseby, his manager.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir. School ran kinda long." said Travis gasping for air.

"Don't you go to the same school as Maddie?"

"Yes. Well, I got detention."

"For what?"

"Let's just say this black eye hiding behind my hair isn't from playing basketball."

"Look, if you want to keep this job, you need to be here on time and stop getting in trouble. Now get to work."

"Yes, sir." replied Travis, then he walked over to the counter by Maddie.

"Hey Travis. How's your eye?" asked Maddie, moving his hair to look at it.

"It's cool. How's your sister and her husband?"

"Alright. I'm just happy I-"

"Hey there, sweet thang." said a boy with blonde hair, about the age of thirteen. Next to him was an exact replica of himself.

"Hey Maddie." said the boy next to the first one.

"Isn't she to old for you?" asked Travis.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"First off, my name is Travis. Please to make your acquaintance. Second, I'm your elder. Third, I _work_ here. Now what do you want?" Travis replied.

"A Hershey's bar and Maddie." said the boy.

"You can have the candy but not Maddie. Now which one? Nuts or no nuts?" asked Travis, not talking about the candy.

"No nuts. By the way, I'm Zack. And this is my brother, Cody." said Zack as Travis passed him the chocolate bar.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Zack and Cody. And I hope to see you again, soon."

"Don't worry you will." The two boys then ran off to wreck havoc.

"You shouldn't have said that. Those two live in the hotel. You'll be seeing them all the time now." said Travis's employer's daughter, London Tipton.

"Big deal. They can't be that bad." Suddenly, there was a large crash.

"Zack! Cody!" called a female voice. The boys ran and hid behind the candy counter by Maddie and Travis's feet. Travis looked down to find them in feedle position.

"What was that?" asked London, totally oblivious to what was going on.

"Mr. Moseby have you seen my children?" said the woman that yelled, walking toward the front counter.

"That way." said Mr. Moseby pointing toward Maddie, London, and Travis.

"Maddie, London, have you seen Zack and Cody?"

"Umm, no Carey. We haven't seen them anywhere." said Maddie.

"Hmm. Mr. Moseby said they were over here. Ah well. I'll catch them tonight. At _home_. You look familiar. You're the new guy, right?" said Carey.

"You're… You're… You're Carey Martin." Travis stuttered.

"You know who I am?" asked Carey.

"Yeah. You're only the greatest singer in the universe. You inspired me to get involved in music."

"Really. Great to know that. What's your name?"

"Uh, Travis."

"So, what instruments do you play?" asked Carey.

"I play the drums, guitar, piano, I sing, and I play a little alto sax."

"Nice variety." said Carey.

"Carey, we need to finish practicing." said a man on the other side of the lobby.

"OK! I'll be right there! So, tell me if you see Zack and Cody. See you guys, later."

"Bye Carey." said London.

Carey turned and waved and then walked around the corner from which she came.

"That was a close one. Thanks guys." said Cody.

"So you play the guitar?" asked Zack.

"Yup. A hobby of mine."

"Ultra cool. Do you think you can teach me some chords?" inquired Zack excitedly.

"Sure. But it'll be a lot of hard work. I'm staying in suite 2398. You guys can come and hang out if you'd like to." offered Travis.

"I'm down." said Maddie.

"Sweet." said Cody.

"I'm down if my sweet thang's down." said Zack.

"How many times do I have to say some of this candy is older than you" asked Maddie, quite disturbed.

"As many times as you want Sweet Thang, but I will always answer that none of it is as sweet as me." replied Zack. Maddie shuddered.

"What about you London?"

"OK. I'll just need Esteban to come along. Esteban!"

"Yes Miss Tipton." said Esteban the bell hop, with his thick accent.

"I need you to come with me to Travis's suite at-"

"7, 7:30ish." said Travis, finishing London's sentence.

"You heard him. Be at my suite at 6:45." said London.

Travis walked to his suite. His mind was only on the moment he met Carey Martin.

"She recognized me" was all he could think. He walked into his suite. He fell onto the couch and relaxed for a few seconds. He watched TV as he lay there thinking. In a few minutes, London, Zack, Cody, and Maddie would be there. He then got up and went to his closet to change his clothes. He took off his uniform and changed into a tore-up pair of jeans and a tight-fit black shirt. He walked to the door for there was a knock. He opened it to find his guests.

"Welcome to my humble abode." said Travis bowing. They all walked in and sat on the couch. Everyone except Esteban.

"London? Why did you bring Esteban?" asked Travis.

"To get me things. Like I'm really going to get up and get it myself." answered London.

"Ahh. You know that explains so much." Travis said to Maddie, as she nodded her head. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Play video games!" said the twins simultaneously.

"Video games it is. Maddie?"

"I'm into music." replied Maddie.

"Playing or listening?"

"More like singing and listening."

"Sweet. London?"

"Nothing." said London.

"OK. So that's video games for the twins, music for Maddie, and nothing for London. Got it?" said Travis. He ran to his room and grabbed his boom box and a couple CDs from his collection. When he returned, Zack and Cody already had the video games hooked up and London was having Esteban do her nails. Maddie walked over to him and helped him with his CDs.

"Thanks. I really need to get rid of some of these CDs."

"Why? Most of these are classics. The Beatles, U2, The Rolling Stones. Awesome collection." said Maddie, as Travis went back to his room to grab more CDs.

"Thanks." said Travis, trying to move across the room without dropping any. It was too late though. He'd dropped two of his CDs.

"I'll get it." Maddie and Travis said simultaneously. Their hands met on the Led Zeppelin CD. They were too embarrassed to look up at each other. As they got up, their heads bumped. They both giggled.

"Sorry. Umm. We should probably finish setting up the boom box."

"Yeah." said Maddie a little nervously. Too bad Zack saw the whole thing. As Travis walked back to his room, Zack followed.

"Hey. Stop hittin' up on my woman, punk." said Zack.

"Chill out, Zack. Yes, I know its you." said Travis responding to Zack's expression. "Besides, I don't think she's diggin' you as much as you think. Maybe as a friend, but not as a boyfriend."

"Stop trying to trick me. My _sweet thang _loves me." Zack reacted.

"Whatever dude. Anyway, do you still want to learn some chords after you play video games?" asked Travis.

"Sure." said Zack after thinking about it.

"OK. Well, let's go back to the living room." said Travis grabbing his guitar.

Travis and Zack walked back into the living room.

"What was that about, Travis?" asked Maddie.

"Hmm, a mano-to-boyo talk." answered Travis putting his arm around Maddie's shoulder. Maddie and Travis spent their time singing and playing music along with the CDs. Zack and Cody played video games most of the night until they were bored and had Travis teach them power chords. London spent her night listening to the music and having Esteban do things for her. After a few hours, Maddie and London left Travis's suite. Zack and Cody had decided to stay the night to get away from their mom. The next morning, they all got up and Travis walked the twins back to their suite.


	2. Confessions

That week had had its ups and downs, but mostly downs. He was so close to being kicked out of school. And it was only his third week. The only people who cheered him up were his new friends, Zack, Cody, London, and Maddie. Especially Maddie. There was something about her that lifted his spirits. When he saw her, heard her voice, just anything that had to do with her, made him smile. But, he couldn't get distracted by girls. He needed to finish what he had come here to do.

"Hey Travis."

"Hi Carey."

"Where's Maddie?" asked Carey.

"Her shift doesn't start for a few minutes." Travis said, glumly.

"What's the matter?"

"Well. I'm close to suspension or expulsion. And on top of that I don't know where my next meal's coming from. Or when it's coming." Travis explained.

"Well, you can have dinner with me tonight. The boys won't be home though. They're going to their friend, Tapeworm's, house."

"That's OK. As long as I can get a meal. What time should I be there?"

"Around 8."

"Thanks Carey. Ooh. I should get back to work."

"Alright. See you tonight."

"Alright. Bye."

"Hey Travis. What's up?" called Maddie.

"Hey Maddie."

"So what's happenin' tonight?" asked Maddie as she got to the candy counter.

"I'm having dinner at Zack and Cody's."

"Cool."

"Travis! Maddie!"

"Yes, sir?" responded Travis.

"I need you to work late on Saturday." said Mr. Moseby.

"But its Saturday!" said Travis, before Maddie could say anything.

"I'm sorry, but we're having a huge party and we're short a few people." explained Mr. Moseby.

"Alright." said Travis, glumly, after some thought.

"I'll stay later." Maddie said, happy to get a word in edgewise.

Travis had been quiet the whole time he'd been at Zack and Cody's.

"Is something wrong Travis?" asked Carey.

"No. Well, yeah. Well, not with the dinner. It's just that. My mom is staying in this hotel." said Travis, finishing up his food.

"What's the problem with that?" asked Carey.

"I haven't seen her since I was born. She put me up for adoption a couple days after my birth." replied Travis, looking up from his plate.

"So, you're afraid to confront her."

"Yeah. I mean. What if she doesn't accept me?"

"Well, just take a risk. Tell her."

"OK. I guess it's time to take my leave." Travis said, putting his plate in the sink. He walked to the door and before closing it behind him said:

"Carey?"

"Yes Travis?" responded Carey. Travis took a deep breath.

"You're my mother."

"What!"

"Well you said take a risk." said Travis, walking back into the suite.

"What makes you think I'm your mother?" asked Carey.

"OK. When you were seventeen, you had a child. That was sixteen years ago. I'm sixteen. You gave birth to the boy on January 17th. My birthday and I'm a boy. You gave up the child on January 19th. The day I was given up. It all makes sense. I was told when I was ten, you were my mother and that I had two younger brothers. Zack and Cody. I researched you. And a couple months ago I found out you worked here. That's the whole reason I applied for the job. To meet you." explained Travis.

"This isn't possible." said Carey.

"Why do you deny me? I'm your son. I can ask you questions about me that you'd probably know the answer to. Where was your first son's birthmark and what was it shaped like?" said Travis, on the verge of tears.

"Well, it was on his back and it was shaped like a deformed dolphin." answered Carey. Travis lifted the back of his shirt to show a birthmark that looked exactly how Carey described. Carey had to sit down for this. Yes it was true that she had had a baby when she was seventeen on January 17th and that he was a boy. It was also true that she put him up for adoption on January 19th. How could this teenager have known that unless he was her son? No. The orphanage isn't allowed to release that information. Or were they? Carey just sat there deep in thought.

"Look, I know this comes as a shock so I'll leave you to think about this." said Travis, trying to end this awkward silence and also to get out of this suite. He left and ran to suite a couple halls away. He had expected her reaction to be like that. It wasn't a surprise. All he wanted to do right now was go to sleep. Rest his head. He changed into his pajamas (which was basically his underwear and a white tee), then crashed on the couch. It didn't take him a long time to fall into a deep sleep.


	3. The Really Strange Day

Travis sat bolt upright. He was sweating. Harder than he'd ever sweat in his life. It was his dream that woke him up. It was about Maddie, which freaked him out. He couldn't have seriously liked Maddie. Yes, she was his first friend at school. And yes, they had become really close. Maybe that was why he was falling in like with her, maybe even, possibly, love. He thought to himself, _Nah, that's not possible._ He got up and got ready for school. Then he ran to the elevator. After finally landing in the lobby, he ran to the bus stop. The bus was just about to leave. He picked up the speed and almost ran into a few people. When he was finally on the bus he sat next to Darryl. Darryl was the second person Travis met. After meeting Darryl, Travis introduced him to Maddie and they became quick friends. The three of them were almost inseparable during school.

"Hey, man. What's up?" asked Darryl.

"I feel weird. Sorta dirty." replied Travis.

"Whoa. You took a shower this morning didn't you?" Darryl said reacting to Travis's comment.

"Yes, I did. It's just." Travis took a deep breath. "Can you keep a secret?" Darryl nodded his head. "I had a dream about Maddie."

"You had a dream or you had _a _dream?" Darryl said staring at him incredulously.

"I had a normal dream. But I'm afraid it might intensify into _a_ dream."

"That's rough, man. Has she done anything to provoke these feelings? Or you?"

"Well, there was the day she came to my suite." answered Travis.

"Ah dawg."

"We weren't alone! Zack, Cody, London, and Esteban were there." Travis said defending himself.

"What happened?" asked Darryl.

"I dropped some of my CDs. Our hands met on one of them. Neither of us looked up. As we were getting up, we bumped heads. We both laughed."

"OK. Well, guess that's not so bad."

"That's not all. I sorta put my arm around her without thinkin'." said Travis, turning away from Darryl to look out the window. Darryl ranted on until they got to school. In which he still ranted him until Maddie came their way.

"Hey guys!" said Maddie, giving them both a hug.

"Hey Maddie." said the boys, in a sort of odd way.

"Are you two OK?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" asked Travis, his voice cracking.

"You guys just seem… never mind." said Maddie, motioning them to walk to their lockers.

"So, how was your dinner at Zack and Cody's?" asked Maddie, as she put in her locker combination.

"It was great." Travis lied. He pulled out his math book right before the bell rang.

It was time for fifth period, which was Language Art. Travis wasn't paying attention, though. For some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off Maddie. This feeling he felt was driving him nuts. Why was this happening? He was going through an emotional rollercoaster. He was afraid to talk to Carey, Zack, or Cody. He liked Maddie so much he was going crazy. These two days, were painful to him. He couldn't take anymore.

After school, the trio said there good byes and then, Maddie and Travis took a taxi to the Tipton.

"So Maddie. I was thinkin'. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow. You know listen to music, pizza, maybe a movie."

"But we have to work late tomorrow."

"We can do it afterwards. I mean, how long could it take?" said Travis.

"Alright. That'd be cool." said Maddie, after deep thought about it. The both of them talked and argued about the next day.

"Hey Travis!" called a voice. Travis turned around to find it was Carey. His heart started racing. What did she have to say to him?

"Hi Carey" said Travis, looking down at the floor. He really wanted to leave.

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday. And I think if you really sure I'm your mother we should take a DNA test." Travis was surprised. He hadn't expected that.

"Really. When?" Travis said. He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't of heard it.

"Tomorrow?"

"I can't. I have to work late." Travis half-lied. He really did have to work late but he didn't want to break off his plans with Maddie.

"OK. How about Sunday?"

"That's cool. Have you told Zack and Cody?" asked Travis.

"No. I don't want to until we're absolutely sure."

"OK. So when do we go?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"OK. Well, I'll see you later." Travis definitely struck lucky. This was certainly an odd day, Travis thought as he got into the elevator.


	4. The Party

Maddie and Travis's overtime work didn't have anything to do with candy. They were working as waiters for the Black and White Ball. They figured of course they'd be doing that job, considering butler uniforms usually contain the colors black and white.

"Man, this is worse than working the candy counter. Actually, the candy counter is heaven compared to this." commented Travis. Although, when he thought about it, the candy counter wasn't bad at all.

"I know. These people treat us with no respect." said Maddie. The guest had been treating them like dirt all night.

"Young lady. I asked for a double tequila, no salt. This is a martini." said a lady who looked like she was in her late 60.

"Lady. I'm sixteen. I don't know the difference and I don't know how to make it. So, take a chill pill." Said Maddie, sick and tired of people talking to her as if she were scum.

"Madame, I'll get you a double tequila, no salt if you'd really like one. I'll even make it personally" said Travis, bowing.

"Thank you, young man. I'll be sitting right over there." the lady said, then she walked off.

"You know how to make a tequila?" asked Maddie, totally amazed at what she'd just heard.

"Yeah. The woman who used to take care of us at the orphanage was an alcoholic. Each of us kids used to trade-off making drinks for her. Strange I know. But it was the only way she wouldn't beat us. I'll be right back." Travis then ran off to make the tequila.

"Ah Maddie. I've been looking everywhere for you." called Mr. Moseby. He sounded desperate. "Where's Travis?"

"He's in the kitchen making a tequila for this lady. Why? What's up?" asked Maddie.

"We need you to do a duet with Carey and Travis to play piano."

"Why, she's been doing great all night?"

"The song requested is for three people. The pianist has pneumonia and that's all he can play for the night . There's also no other singer. We need you and Travis to help please."

"OK. We'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I need you to play piano for Carey and Maddie's duet."

"Ok. That's cool."

"Great. Maddie go change into this. Travis, take off the bow." commanded Mr. Moseby, giving Maddie the dress.

"Yes, finally!" exclaimed Travis, happy to take off the bow. Travis then ran to the lady who asked for the tequila. He ran back to Maddie and together they ran to his suite.

Once at Travis's suite, Travis quickly grabbed his gloves (don't ask. It's for playing piano) and Maddie changed into the dress in his bathroom. When she came out, Travis's heart started to race and he started to sweat. Maddie's dress was black and shimmered. The dress tied behind her back and she seemed to be having a hard time tying it.

"Can you help me with this Travis?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." answered Travis, as he walked over to her. She lifted her hair, and to Travis's surprise, most of her back was showing. He couldn't believe Moseby would allow this.

"There. Finished." Said Travis finishing up. His sentence had become short and so had his breath.

"So, what do you think?" Maddie asked.

"You look radiant. Beautiful." Travis replied.

"Great. So we should go back down stairs."

"Yeah." Travis held out his hand so he could escort her downstairs. She gave him her hand and together they walked downstairs.

"Maddie you look gorgeous!" said Carey, spinning Maddie around.

"Yeah. She does, doesn't she?" Travis seemed hypnotized, until he realized what they were about to do. "So what are we playing?"

"Scales and Arpeggios. Travis you'll be doing Berlioz's part. Maddie and I will be doing Marie's part."

"You mean the song from the Aristocats. This shall be interesting." Travis said. They all laughed.

"The music's on the stand on the keyboard. Maddie you know the words, rights?"

"Yeah. I used to watch it all the time." said Maddie.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention. I am proud to introduce Carey Martin, Maddie Fitzpatrick, and Travis- What's your last name?" asked Mr. Moseby. Travis looked at Carey.  
"Don't use one." said Travis debonairly.

"And Travis." finished Mr. Moseby. Travis began to play the piano and then began to sing.

_Ev'ry truly cultured music student knows  
You must learn your scales  
And your arpeggios  
Bring the music ringing  
From your chest  
And not your nose  
While you sing your scales  
And your arpeggios _

Maddie and Carey then, began to sing. As they did, people got up to dance.

_If you're faithful  
To your daily practicing  
You will find your progress  
Is encouraging_

Zack and Cody walked in, both in tuxes. They looked respectable, but Travis was sure they were up to something. He then realized it was time for the trio to sing together.

_Do mi so mi do mi so mi fa la  
So it goes  
While you sing your scales  
And your arpeggios  
Do mi so do  
_Maddie and Carey then finished the rest of the song, while Travis tried to keep a close eye on the twins. _  
Do mi so do do so mi do  
Do mi so do do so mi do  
Though at first it seems  
As though it doesn't show  
Like a tree, ability will  
Bloom and grow_

_If you're smart  
You'll learn by heart  
What ev'ry artist knows:  
While you sing your scales  
And your arpeggios _

The crowd applauded.

"Ladies and gents. We are about to take a five minute break. You guys may request songs if you like." said Travis. Travis then got up, but as soon as he stood up a man came up to him.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could sing O'Malley the Alley-Cat." requested the man. Travis raised his right eyebrow.

"Oh. You must be the guy who requested Scales and Arpeggios. No problem. I can sing it for you." replied Travis.

"Oh, thank you sir. You know, the Aristocats is my favorite movie." Said the man grabbing Travis's arm.

"I could tell. Excuse me, please." Travis walked up to Mr. Moseby.

"Mr. Moseby can you print the piano notes to O'Malley the Alley-Cat, please." Asked Travis.

"No problem." Replied Mr. Moseby. Travis then walked up to Maddie.

"Hey. You get any requests?" asked Travis.

"No. You?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah. A solo. I'm so nervous."

"What are you going to sing?"

"O'Malley the Alley-Cat."

"Wow. OK. Aristocat songs must be popular." Maddie chuckled.

"Here's the music sheet you asked for." said Mr. Moseby.

"Thank you Mr. Moseby. OK. Here I go." Travis walked up to the stage. "OK guys. Do you know O'Malley the Alley-Cat?" They nodded.

"We figured we'd have to play it." said the drummer.

"OK. Here we go. Hey folks. I'm back for the last song of the night. In which, we'll be singing O'Malley the Alley-Cat."

The band started to play. Travis was so nervous and then…

CRASH! _Uh-Oh_,Travis thought. He was afraid to look up, but he did. There were Zack and Cody. Fighting. Travis jumped up and ran to the twins. There was already a crowd watching. Travis pushed his way through. Then, he pulled Zack and Cody apart. He held Zack back and Maddie held Cody back.

"What's going on? You know what? Never mind. I'll talk to you about it later. The both of you go back to the suite."

"A'ight y'all. Party's over. Y'all ain't got to go home, but y'all got to get the heck outta here! Come on, now. Let's go." Travis exclaimed.

"Great. Another party ruined." said Mr. Moseby miserably.

"Once again, I'm so sorry, Mr. Moseby."

"It's OK. I just need to go and think." said Mr. Moseby. Then, he walked away.

Maddie and Travis went straight to the suite after the party.

"Well, that was fun." laughed Travis as he took off his gloves. Maddie was in the bathroom changing into her normal clothes. It was about 10 at night and the two teens were worn out.

"Definitely exciting. Especially, when Zack and Cody started to fight. Wonder what that was about?" said Maddie as she walked out the bathroom and Travis walked in.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon though." Travis said. He quickly changed. He then walked out and put a DVD in the player. Then, he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon, he'd be getting a DNA test. Maddie was in the kitchen calling her parents to see if it was alright if she could crash at the Tipton. Her parents thought she'd be staying with London when she was really staying with Travis. Before Travis knew it, she'd hung up the phone.

"My parents said I could stay at London's." said Maddie. She used air quotes around London. She walked over to the couch and laid down, her head on Travis's lap.

"Um, cool. So, shall we start the movie?" asked Travis.

"Yeah. Sure." answered Maddie. Travis started up the movie in which within an hour, both he and Maddie were sleeping.


	5. DNA Test

Travis woke up to find Maddie sleeping on his lap. He couldn't help but caress her cheek. Then, he stopped. He realized he might wake her and that he shouldn't be doing this. He then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV so he could not think about the girl sleeping on his lap. He turned to MTV, because he was in a pretty musical mood. About a half hour later, Maddie woke up. She turned her head up toward Travis.

"Morning stranger." Travis greeted.

"Morning. How long have you been up?" Maddie replied, while sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"About a half an hour."

"What time is it?"

"About twenty minutes before you shift starts."

"Huh. Oh shoot!" Maddie said. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

"Wow. That was fast." Travis said to himself.

Travis and Carey sat in the waiting room. Carey was filling out papers and Travis was playing with his PSP. For an orphan he had a lot of cool stuff. He sat there with his feet over the arm of the chair and his head on the other arm. This was a whole new experience for him. He was really nervous about his whole thing. Carey then got up and Travis turned his head.

"Done with the paperwork already?" Travis asked.

"Yep. Just going to turn them in and then-"

"And then we'll be here for hours." Travis interrupted.

"Yep." Carey said. Then, she walked to the counter. Travis went back to his game until it was time to go in two hours later. Travis's nerves were bad. Luckily for him, Carey went first.

"How was it?" he asked when Carey came back.

"It wasn't bad. They basically test your blood and, sadly for them, your spit." Carey answered, sitting by Travis.

"Don't they also test your ur-"

"Yes, that too." said Carey, covering Travis's mouth. Travis laughed until the doctor called him. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"You nervous kid?" asked Dr. Shield.

"Yeah. A little." Travis replied.

"Don't worry. Hundreds of kids come everyday. Now hold out your arm and pull up your sleeves."

"OK. Sur-" Travis stopped dead. He saw the needle and was scared.

"Let me guess. You're afraid of needles?"

"Yeah. Just a little."

"Well close your eyes. I'll be done with this pretty soon." Travis closed his eyes. He felt the needle get closer to his skin. He couldn't help but look. The needle was headed for his vein. He closed his eyes again and soon after felt it go into his bloodstream. He tried not to move, but he couldn't help but flinch. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes, because he felt the needle leave his body. He put a band-aid on it and waited for his next test.

"Alright, basically your next test is to swab your mouth."

"Um, test the saliva. That's just nasty." Travis said. He had a look of disgust on his face. But, he did what he was told anyway. The next test I shall not describe or speak of.

"That's great. Well, you should have results in a few weeks." Dr. Shields said when Carey and Travis were both in the same room.

"So how do you feel?" Carey asked on their way to the hotel.

"Confident." Travis answered. Neither of them talked again until they were back at the hotel.


	6. Staff Meeting

Two weeks had passed, and Travis was becoming a little worried about the DNA test. What if he was wrong? What if Carey wasn't his mother? It would be his entire fault. He'd feel so terrible.

"Maddie, Travis. We're having a staff meeting now." said Mr. Moseby walking to the candy counter. Maddie and Travis walked after Mr. Moseby. They came into the staff lounge where the rest of the staff was waiting for them. Maddie and Travis sat down next to each other. Travis laid back in his chair not really paying attention until Zack and Cody ran in.

"Mr. Moseby! Mr. Moseby!" the two boys called.

"Oh, Lord. Not now. What?" Mr. Moseby said his face in his hands.

"There's an envelope that just came." Travis sat up at this. His breathing rate increased.

"Are you OK?" Maddie asked, noticing his breathing rate.

"Yeah. I'm… I'm fine." Travis said.

"Thank you boys." Mr. Moseby said. The twins just stood there. "You two can go now." Zack and Cody still stood there. "OK. Have it your way. The package is for… Carey." Mr. Moseby walked over to her and gave her the package. Travis's stomach flipped. He was nervous, yet slightly embarrassed because everyone had gone quiet. Carey opened it and read it silently. Travis looked at her. When she had finally looked up, she smiled at him.

"Really?" Travis said making sure she wasn't joking.

"Yep."

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" demanded Muriel.

"It's actually a pretty long story." Travis said, laughing.

"Oh. Well, I don't have the time." Muriel said.

"Why? It's not like you do your job." Zack said.

"Make this long story short." Mr. Moseby said.

"You wanna tell them?" Carey asked.

"No. I'm still getting over the shock." Travis answered.

"OK. Zack. Cody. Sixteen years ago, your older brother was born."

"We have an older brother!" Cody exclaimed.

"I'm not the oldest!" Zack said.

"May I continue please?" The boys shrugged. "Anyways, Travis is your brother."

"Oh my goodness, not another one." Mr. Moseby said.

The boys looked at each other. Both of their eyes wide open. They both discussed this quietly. Meanwhile, everyone was talking to Travis and Carey. Finally, the boys had something to say: Sweet. They went to join their mom and brother in celebration, before Mr. Moseby said get back to work.


	7. Moves

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maddie said. She didn't look too happy.

"I just didn't. I'm sorry." Travis said.

"I'm your best friend though. How could lie to me!" Maddie exclaimed as they came to a halt outside Zack and Cody's suite.

"I didn't lie. I just kept it from you. It's not that big a deal."

"It is a big deal. This is a huge secret and you couldn't trust me to keep it. How can we be friends if-" Travis had finally made his move and kissed Maddie. She was confused by this but she didn't pull away. She actually kissed him back. After a few seconds, Maddie decided to push him away.

"We can't do this." Maddie said.

"What? Why not?" Travis said.

"Because we're best friends. What if it ruined our friendship? I couldn't handle it." Maddie explained.

"I understand." Travis answered, hiding his disappointment. "But, uh, you know the other reason I kissed you was because you wouldn't stop talking."

"Very funny." Maddie said, playfully hitting Travis in his arm. Travis then kissed her on her cheek. He then turned to knock on the door. A few seconds later, Cody opened the door to let them in.


	8. Conditions and Beginnings

Maddie and Travis were babysitting Zack and Cody when Carey walked into her suite. She wanted to talk to Travis about his living arrangements in the hotel. When, Maddie left, Travis, Carey, Zack, and Cody had their discussion.

"Travis, you're going to have to give up your suite."

"What!" exclaimed all three boys. _Wow. Maybe we're more alike than we think_, Travis thought.  
"Well, we can't afford both suites."

"I can pay for it. Even if you weren't my mom, I'd be paying off the suite with my job." Travis said trying to fight for his suite.

"Yeah. And plus there's barely enough room for us already!" Cody said.

"Exactly." Zack said, agreeing with his twin.

"Oh come on guys. Stop over exaggerating. There's enough room for the four of us." Carey said.

"Mom. You sleep on the pull out couch. Let it go." Zack said, patting his mom's shoulder.

"Yeah. And what if we decide to get a pet? He could stay at my suite."

"Moseby would not allow you to have a pet, especially Zack and Cody." Carey said eyeing her three sons.

"OK. I'm running out of excuses." Travis whispered to his brothers.

"That was only one." Cody whispered back.

"Exactly." Travis whispered.

"What if you want to get rid of me and Cody? Travis's suite would be useful. Or say you're having a girls' night or something like that? Once again, Travis's suite would e useful." Zack said.

"Way to go Zack." whispered Cody. Carey thought about it.

"OK." Carey finally said.

"Yes!" the boys said excitedly.

"But there are a few conditions."

"Oy vey. Ciò potrebbe occorrere un istante." Travis said.

"What?" Zack said.

"Translated from Italian it means this might take a while." Cody said. Carey and Zack gave Cody a weird look. "What? I study Italian in my spare time."

"Great language to learn." Travis said.

"OK. Anyway, first condition is you have to eat dinner here."

"Deal. OK, I guess that's it." Travis said, getting ready to stand up.

"Sit down. Second condition is you have to tell me if you need help."

"OK."

"Third, if I need you to watch these troublesome twins you will."

"Hey!" the twins exclaimed.

"No sweat." Travis said very carelessly.

"But if they haven't done their homework, they have to do it _first_." Carey continued, looking at Zack.

"Why do you always look at me?" Zack asked.

"Because I actually do my homework and you don't." Cody answered for his mom. The boys started arguing. Before the argument got out of hands, Travis separated the two of them.

"Would you two quit it?" Travis whispered. The boys sat there quietly.

"I'm glad someone can control them." Carey said, giving both twins the evil eye. "And if I come up with anymore conditions, I'll tell you."

"Great. We have a deal. Well. Call me when dinner's ready." Travis said. Travis left the suite, excited about his future with his family.

**Well this the end, _but _I am going to start extensions on the trial and tribulations of Travis, Zack, and Cody. **


End file.
